


Une nuit en enfer [PROTOTYPE]

by LokiMe



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, Mythology References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiMe/pseuds/LokiMe
Summary: Une histoire, one shot et tentative d'écrire quelque chose sur un jeu qui me tient à cœur. Histoire écrite avec un rythme saccadé, poétique (vers libre). Implication de métaphores en lien avec la mythologie.C'est un premier essai mais j'espère que je ne détruirai pas trop la franchise...(car on a même plus besoin de fanfic pour tuer le jeu *tousse*)Les personnages appartiennent à Activision et Radical Entertainment.





	Une nuit en enfer [PROTOTYPE]

**Author's Note:**

> À un moment il faudra jouer de la musique pour donner une meilleure ambiance. God shattering star de Fire emblem 3H puis Fly me to the Moon de Frank Sinatra.

Insoutenable.   
Je brûle,   
Souffre.   
Pauvre enfant. 

Quand dans les cieux étaient en colère, que le temps acharné, rompit la paix d'une âme errante, la souffrance s'engouffrait dans chaque bronches de la victime. Une main sur le front, les ongles plantés dans la peau, il se secouait. Interne à sa folie que personne ne comprend, ne comprenait et n'acceptera. La goutte tombait, traversait le béton brisé par une force de l'inconnu et se posa. Ruisselle le long de ce visage distordu par la peine, maladie et solitude. Cette minuscule molécule d'eau froide et acide, joignant la difficulté de parcours des autres. 

De la sueur. Il luttait mais ne semblait plus persévérer. Il grogna, donne un premier coup dans l'air et se lève. Enfin, éveillé, balayait d'un geste direct sa sueur, faiblesse et regrets. La pauvre âme murmura des paroles et jurait, tête baissée, de tout arrêter. Il nous parlait de cauchemar lucide. De voix dans son ombre, croulant dans ses neurones. Eux, aux commandes de cet enfer. Parfois il aimerait ne plus savoir, oublier qu'il faisait parti d'un tout. Il soufflait, ouvrit les yeux et regardez moi cette perle. Le cristal de la pureté, éteint. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Plus...rien. Il se leva, observa une jeune femme endormie sur ce qui semblait être son bureau, ordinateur potable allumé. Posant sa main brûlante sur une fenêtre, observant les cieux. 

Il fait nuit.   
La lune est rouge.  
Les tirs ne cessent jamais.   
Je suis fatigué. 

Contemple les étoiles pauvre âme. Tant que tu le peux, malgré la pluie qui masque la rue. Il ne se guidait plus que de ses oreilles, une fine ouïe à la perfection pour traquer ses proies. Le BlackWatch à l'œuvre tard dans la nuit. Phénoménal mais pas impressionnant. L'habitude de la guerre, même dans une zone surveillée. Encore un humain qui n'aurait jamais dû croiser le chemin de cette bande de racailles, vautours. L'odeur de la cordite remontant jusqu'aux narines d'un autre. Celles du masque que l'homme, la chose, porte. Pourquoi la chose me direz-vous ? 

Patience mère de toutes les vertus. Regardez, suivez l'homme qui ouvra la fenêtre, rencontrait la tristesse et l'acide. Se concentrait sur la cible terrorisant le civil et innocent. Le métal retentit, écorché et la vitre endommagée. Au petit matin il entendra la femme lui faire des reproches. Il en était certain. Mais, aura-t-il un autre matin ? 

Sa lame, une création du diable lui même, rendait le profil de cet homme spécial, au stade de ce que les armées pourraient qualifier de monstrueuse. Il sauta, se projeta et employait sa force titanesque pour broyer la protection d'un premier des trois tanks qui lui, tirait dans le tas. Repéré, mais pas vaincu, il se redressa. Fasse au groupe de fous en collants et uniforme de couleur noir, noir comme le brouillard résiduel naviguant dans la grande île, île qu'est Manhattan. Plus un seul mouvement. Du silence. Sauf dans sa tête. Le poussant à tout ravager, annihiler ses ennemis, l'enfant sur le côté qui tient sa peluche, pointant la bête du doigt. Le mâle sur la carcasse de tank sourit au petit mais le dévisageait comme de la chair fraîche. À la radio, on pouvait entendre un ordre sec et vilain, autoritaire. 

"Zeus dans le visuel, attaquez le et ne le laissez pas s'échapper. Quand au reste, rasez tout. Aucun témoin toléré. Terminé."

L'adrénaline choque dans ses veines.   
La chasse est ouverte.   
Le BlackWatch doit périr.   
Payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir.   
Puis mon travail sera terminé. 

Le temps comme ralenti. Le canon dilaté, chargé avant de tirer et déployer la force de feu de cent. La chose nommée Zeus, sautait, esquiva l'obus, tombait sur le tank armé avant de fendre en deux la pièce renforcée. Ne laissant derrière lui que désolation, peur, cris. Cette rue qui cherchait, priait pour une pause dans la mort, venait d'embrasser son extrême. Le dernier groupe debout convoquant des renforts, hurlant dans leur micro. La panique écartant les restes de vivants, mais vite rattrapés par les fantassins. Tuant d'une balle dans la tête les femmes, hommes, vieillards, enfants. Tous sont morts mais pas ce surhomme qui profita d'une manière morbide du spectacle. Aucun ressenti, pas de remords, ni chaud ni froid. Juste un mot dans sa caboche¹ indomptable. Vengeance. D'un rugissement de pure dominance, le grand combattant à la lame purgeait les enfoirés sous couverture. Une explosion retentissante, réveillant par la même occasion la jeune femme assoupie. 

Droite, gauche, personne. Il ne fallait pas deux secondes et une tierce pensée pour qu'elle comprenne le courant des actions. Son fraternel avait encore succombé aux tentations de cet esprit dont il contait tant les histories. Cri de frayeur, chaussures aux pieds, sortait de la cachette puis observa. Des balles perdues la tueraient, un soldat pourrait la repérer aussi. Elle doit la jouer fine, discrète et ne pas attirer l'attention. De l'autre côté du mur, le frère sent qu'il n'est pas loin de craquer, perdre face aux hurlements. 

Un des nôtres. Rien ne nous différencie mais sans tête on ne survivra bien longtemps. Joins nous, Zeus...J O I N S...

"Non, jamais...n-non..."

Le conflit est immense, dans les souvenirs d'un seul être plus ou moins vivant. Selon votre conception de l'être vivant et qui peut se permettre de porter le sceau de la vie. Mais lui, Zeus, n'était plus. Sous les cris de terreur, son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Il avait vu la fin des fins. La balle de trop perforant son corps, unité sacrée et tant convoitée par l'armée noire. S'en donnant à cœur joie pour le massacrer, jouir de la faiblesse psychologique pour soumettre le mystère. Recroquevillé, abandonnant un instant pour sévir le bordel² ahurissant, il se bouchait les oreilles et inspira. Ferma ses joyaux au monde, perdit ses repères pour accumuler la masse de dernier recours dans son dos. L'orage grondait, punissait les humains exploitant le mal pour se forger une réputation auprès du commun mortel. La foudre frappait, marquait le sol d'un cratère démesuré. L'œil de la colère, répondant aux couleurs de cette lune de Juillet. Le sang jaillit, les larmes submergent, elle combattit et passa au travers des lignes de défense. Sous les traces d'un normal, sans nom véritable qui secoue le zèle des mendiants de la deviance. 

Jouer la musique.

Pied perdu, chien sans laisse, ciel sans étoiles mais qu'un voile de pollution et désillusions. Le règne d'un grand roi échoué sur le bitume, coupé court. Agrippé à sa conscience traître, la pointe de lame enterrée dans le béton embrasé, il se tenait, attendait quelque chose. La vision qui baissait, se brouillait avec un bourdon agressif dans ses oreilles. Souffle de vapeur, ses poumons se vidaient avant d'arrêter et se momofier. Tirer, diriger, mis à feu et à sang, l'entendre murmurer "désolé Dana...", qui toussa et laissa une flaque de sang marquer une perte. Non pas pour la bande de soldats mais pour la jeune sœur qui courrait à en perdre haleine. Hurlant dans le désespoir le prénom de son frère. Ce que personne n'osait prononcer. 

Aux dernières prières de la jeune humaine, le monstre sang de New-York, levait la tête et perçait d'un regard amer, sauvage--voir même méconnaissable, les proies. Une autre entité emparée du corps délaissé de ce Zeus. Il posa son poing gauche à terre, poussa sur ses jambes engourdies, défiait le Blackwatch puis ouvrit l'étendue de ses connaissances, la douleur et ténacité d'être différent. La métamorphose du dieu tonnerre. Son armure remplace ses habits maquillés d'un noir et rouge symbolique et patiente. 

Patiente...   
Encore...   
Encore-  
Maintenant ! 

La foudre tomba sur la masse d'une étrange substance pécheuse, la marque du temps vrille et s'entrave avant d'exploser en une myriade de tentacules assoiffées de chair, de leurs cris ! Les os brisés par la puissance de feu de cette attaque surprise, la peau transpercée puis surchargée d'une force inconnue, poussant les humains à imploser en des morceaux de chair pourrie et contaminée. Zeus, au centre de la chorale, vidé de son énergie. Mais pas satisfait par son jeu, puisait dans les cellules de son intime pour mettre à terre les renforts, blindés et hélicoptères. Les lianes transformées en des dagues empoisonnées. Même le plus robuste des aciers ne pouvait résister cet assaut barbare. Les troupes tombant une après l'autre, des râles de moquerie et provocation en dernière trace de ce combat. 

Zeus ne pouvait plus, tombait puis laissait ses lianes ramper par terre. Ne possédant même plus la volonté de les rabattre en une unité. Dana, témoin de la scène, courait sans trébucher pour prendre la tête de sa seule famille, sur ses jambes. Assise en contenant ses larmes dans de la fausse colère. Le cœur battant si vite qu'il pourrait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Elle tenait la main de celui-ci, feignant la possibilité de finir en charpie, abattue par un survivant. Le chaos, clos comme la spirale entrainant la famille en enfer. La femme attristée, son visage humide, tiraillé par la fatigue, jurait avant de lui chuchoter. 

"Mais quel imbécile tu fais parfois. Quelle est l'excuse pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'eu l'idée de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu sais qu'en ce moment tu traverses-" 

Se retrouvant avec la parole coupée par une main sanglante. Des traces de folie sur ses griffes. Elle n'osait plus lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, malgré ce qui pouvait hanter l'homme. Même si sa création, le BlackLight, l'avait conduit à son abîme. L'ancien docteur rigolait, ses yeux reflétés dans ceux de la jeune humaine. Défaitiste de ne pas en voir l'aube, il remarqua, poids sur les épaules. 

"Je le sais Dana. Mais toute bonne histoire à une fin. Même si tu le dis, je le sais que jamais je ne serais celui que tu aimais vraiment. Sans regrets pour un sacrifice utile. Soit je succombais à l'hypnose d'un cri de ralliement mourant, soit je mettais fin à mes jours."

Ah...  
Ah...  
A-ah...Dana...  
Si tout pouvait être si simple.   
Si tu pouvais connaître la vérité derrière les heures d'errance dans les ruelles de Manhattan.   
Tous hurlent dans ma tête et me tirent vers le bas ! Ce que je ne suis pas et prétends d'éviter...  
J'ai dédié dans la revanche et j'ai conquit...le virus--je suis enfin en épiphanie. 

Dana niant ses maux, secouait le visage mourant du Zeus. Lui quittant Terre en couvrant d'un dernier baisé étouffé, le front de la demoiselle. Une marque de protection, invincible. Contre vents et marées, tremblements de terre et cyclones, le virus veillera sur l'humaine déchirée. Sanglotant avant de lui échanger un dernier cri d'espoir. Mais le virus poussa l'offre de sa sœur. Sombrant dans la lumière prometteuse de la grande rouge. Chère à tous pour guider en pleine nuit. 

"Ou que tu sois Dana, je ne serais jamais loin...dans tes mémoires, ton cœur et sang..."

Je le jure... 

Quand le parasite termina ses murmurs, le brouhaha s'effondra, la tour d'une immense promise tuée en plein cœur. Ses mémoires estompées puis détruites. L'orage retenu par ses mains, le grondement métallique absorbé par la pluie et enfin, le beau temps. Accompagné dans sa course vers le purgatoire, il tendait les bras. Attiré par des anges vers les Champs-Élysées. 

Fin...   
\-----

¹caboche =tête 

²bordel = brouhaha/bruit


End file.
